


The Three Sadistic's (Monokuma, Flowey the Flower, Bill Cipherx Reader)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biblical References, Despair, F/M, Fanfiction, Ford Pines - Freeform, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Protective Dipper Pines, Reader-Insert, Reluctant Sadist, Romance, Stan Pines - Freeform, Teenage Mabel Pines, XReader, danganronpa - Freeform, play, story telling, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3 sadist (Flowey, Monokuma, and Bill Cipher) Tell a tale of how hey meet eachother and their adventures with you along side finding out just *what* you are. Also, Chara has a little plan in store for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

MONOKUMA THEATER

Monokuma: Good day everyone! I am Monokuma, your princi- I mean… The ‘Principle’ in DanganRonpa brought to you by-

Bill Cipher: Yeah Yeah, no one cares what you have to say so, move out of the way ya freakin’ furry. *pushes Monokuma out of the way* Hello everyone, Bill Cipher here. *background changes to WeirdMageddon and the apocalypse of Gravity Falls and Bill is now sitting on a small throne* I am a Dream Demon Prince and I just love making deals!

*Suddenly flowey pops out*

Flowey: YOU IDIOTS, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!? *Flowey then turns to the audience filled with Monokuma’s*

Bill Cipher: Oh, you know. Just about to preform a little story for the crowd. *He says leaning with his hands behind his ‘head’*

Flowey: Story? Of what? *background turns into the underground*

Monokuma: Just about the day and the adventure we had with Y/N. Ahh it always gets me so heated. *Monokuma turns a bright shade of red and puts his hands over his ‘heart’*

Flowey: Ah yes, that’s a wonderful idea! So, who’s up first?

Bill Cipher/Monokuma: Me of course! *they both glare at eachother*

Bill Cipher: Hey! People can read about your story since *she* made a story called DanganRonpa: Lovers Despair. I didn’t even *get* my own story! *He scoffs*

Flowey: Me neither! *flowey adds*

Monokuma: Shows how much she cares about you two! *he sticks out his tongue* 

*they all begin to argue a bit*

Flowey: I don’t know how I, The Prince of this world. Could be friends with a bunch of idiots like you two!

Monokuma: You’re friends with us because we all just LOVE despair, harm to others, AND not to mention Y/N! And you say you’re the prince of this world!? Puhuhu, what a hilarious joke! More like Prince of the Underground! *Monokuma uproars with laughter as flowey looks away and cusses under his breath*

Bill Cipher: Alright, alright boys… this is going no where how about we make a deal? *Bill Cipher becomes engulfed in blue flames*

Monokuma/Flowey: Deal? *they both seemed bemused at Bill’s statement*

Bill Cipher: Yes, a deal. We tell a little story of how we all met and THEN we’ll decide who goes first upon the audiences votes! *Bill looks out to the audience* 

*Monokuma and Flowey nods their head and shake Bill’s flaming blue hands*

Monokuma/Flowey: Deal. Bill Cipher: All right guys! Let the curtains drop!

*suddenly the curtains drop and everything changes into Y/N dorm at Hopes Peak Academy*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[ACT ONE: WE FINALLY MEET! -THE THREE SADISTICS] 

Your P.O.V

Monokuma finaly gave me my computer back after he rudely confiscated it from me the first day I arrived at this god forsaken school. 

Actually… he gave A LOT of my electronics that I brought with me back, but they’ve all been modified so I cant go onto the internet and go calling for ‘help’.

I scurried through all my files and found notes on one of my files. 

‘Don’t forget the pendant and flower.’ 

Ah that’s right! I brought my pendant and my flower. 

I rushed over to my drawer filled with jewelry I had and some other ones Monokuma had given me. I rummaged through it and at the very bottom was the pendant I was looking for. A golden chain with the pendant of a small figure of Bill Cipher on it.

I hurriedly put it around my neck and tapped the pendant a bit.

“Bill… You still there?”

Suddenly the locked glowed a blue color as Bill came out of it.

“We’ll meet again~ Don’t know where. Don’t know when~ But I know well meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through just like you always do~” He then leans and looks at me.

“Oh hey there sweetheart~ Took you long enough.”

I ran up to him and hugged him. But, he just phased through me. 

He just laughed.

“Haha, I’m happy to see ya too kid, but did you forget you cant touch me unless I have a ‘vessel’.”

I then ran out and went up to the 5th floor to the schools garden. 

I tapped the soil and my ‘little friend’ popped up.

“Howdy Y/N. Where’ve ya been?”

Bill just floats around him and examines him.

“What the heck is this thing?” Bill says clueless.

I telepathically said in my head towards Bill “Haha and I thought you were supposed to know everything.”

Bill just scratched the back of his head and laughed. “Well… not EVERYTHING…”

Flowey the looks at Bill “Uh, excuse me! I am the Prince of the Underground. I expect much more respect than what you’re giving me. You idiot.”

Me and Bill looked at eachother in shock.

“Flowey, you can see him?” Flowey just looked at me like I should know this fact.

“Come on Y/N. You took the Genocide route atleast ONCE right? You should know someone without a soul is basically ‘dead’ which makes you a spirit and you can see super natural things.” Bill just nods at Flowey’s statement.

“Bill Cipher.” Bill pulls out his hand for Flowey to shake. 

It didn’t really surprise me. Bill always loved introducing himself. 

Flowey just stares at Bill for a bit trying to determine whether or not he should trust him and think of him as a friend.

“Flowey the Flower.” He shakes bills hand with his petal.

“Flowey the Flower? What, couldn’t come up with a good name?” He chuckles a bit.

“My name was Asriel Dreemur…” Flowey mutters while looking away.

“Dreemur, as in dreams? Ahhh I forgot to tell you. I am a Dream Demon. And I just love making deals.” Bill just cockily smiles at flowey with his eye. 

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

“I-Is that flower talking..?”

I turned to see Monokuma shocked at what he just seen. He rushed over and examined Flowey.

“Did that Monokuma plant have affect on this one to make it talk and move about? Or is this just my imagination!?” Monokuma then began poking at Flowey as Flowey cussed every time Monokuma would touch him.

Bill looked at me and chuckled. “Oh great, now a talking doll? How many new weird things have you been hiding from me?”

Monokuma then turned to me and looked to my right and gasped.

“Is that the illuminati!? I’m not ready to go back there!!!”

Wait… So Monokuma can see him too?

“Just great, now the talking teddy bear can see me now.”

Monokuma glared at him and yelled.

“I am NOT a teddy bear! I am this schools Principal.” He says with a proud stance. 

Bill just chuckled lightly. “Whatever you little furry pipsqueak.”

Monokuma began cussing at him before I stopped him.

“M-Monokuma, how can you see Bill?”

Monokuma just turned his head side ways.

“Oh, so his names Bill. Anyway, I was made with a spiritual detector. I’ve seen spirits of old students of this school but, nothing like this illuminati Dorito thing over here.” He says pointing at Bill.

“Hey bub, I am not a Dorito nor the illuminati! I am a Dream Demon!”

They all began to talk and argue for a bit. 

This continued on throughout the day. 

I just sighed and let them be and headed off to my room to play some games. 

The day after I awoken to Bill, Monokuma, and Flowey staring at me. I wasn’t expecting this so I jumped a bit.

“Good morning sweetheart~” Bill sang out with a laugh.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Monokuma argued. 

Flowey just sighed and said “You guys are idiots…”

They continued to argue. I just left them again and did my own thing. 

This school was so huge that I could do anything I wanted to do. But, some of the things here are starting to get pretty old considering on how long I’ve stayed here and did these things a good amount of times before. 

Later, I went to the Cafeteria and seen Bill, Monokuma, and Flowey talk amongst themselves happily.

They weren’t arguing anymore? That’s good!

I just listened in a bit on what they were talking about. 

Of course, what they all had in common. 

Being a sadist. 

I listened as Bill talked about the weird apocalypse back in Gravity Falls.

As Monokuma talked about this school and all the despair that has been happening here. 

Flowey just talked about the underground and how he tried to kill Frisk to gain more power to become a ‘god’ he also talked about the demon who comes when you call their name…

‘Chara.’ 

“You called?” Chara tapped my shoulder causing me to jump.

“C-Chara. I thought I killed you…”

Chara just smiled at me creepily.

“Did you really believe one swing of a knife would kill me?”

I just gloomed a bit before Chara spoke again.

“I didn’t only come back for you my friend. I also found another companion to replace you.”

She sways herself to the left as I seen my best friend standing next to her.

“J-Junko!?”

Junko just smiles at me in her ‘normal’ form.

“Hey Y/N. I found a new friend to Despair with, but dont worry! She would never replace you” She said in her ‘cute’ form.

I just nervously laughed as they disappeared. 

Bill looked towards my direction. “Oh Y/N, come on and join in the fun~” He chimed out. 

I sat next to them on the table as they all continued with their story of Despair. 

I was just pondering about what Chara has planned for me… And why did Chara involve Junko into all of this? I know Junko would never hurt me but Chara… 

Of course Chara is my friend but, Chara *did* try to hurt me once if I didn’t agree to let them use my body… Luckily I took a swing before they could take over me… I guess if I’m with these three and Chara is with Junko then I’ll be perfectly fine… 

Right..? 

[End of Act One] 

*curtains close and reopen to the three sadists*

Bill: Now wasn’t that just a hoot and a holler? *Bill says while twirling his cane while sitting in his throne*

Flowey: The deal. *He butts in*

Monokuma: Ah, yes. Whoever story you’d like to hear next of how we met Y/N and fell madly in love with her then cast your votes down below! The results will be in the next one. Who’s it going to be!? Who’s it gonna be!?

Bill: That’s all the time we have folks. We’ll see you all in the next one.

Bill/Monokuma/Flowey: Bye!

[BACKSTAGE] 

Bill: So, how do you think a demon like me fell in love with a girl like Y/N? Demons cant fall in love with mortals. It’s a scientific fact that only demons can fall in love with other supernatural beings. And Y/N isn’t one… right guys? *He ponders a bit*

Monokuma: That would explain a lot of what’s been happening if she *was* a god or something. I mean, at first I thought she was a demonic angel and she had such a succubus voice. It swooned me and made me rock hard. *Monokuma blushes and put his hands on his ‘heart’*

Flowey: We didn’t need *that* knowledge, you idiot. *Flowey scholded at Monokuma*

Bill: Gosh Flowey, don’t you have a bigger vocabulary? *Bill leaned while laughing*

Monokuma: Ah, just like old times right guys? *he joked*

Flowey: Old times? It’s only been a year before everything happened!

Bill: I know what Mono means… Time does seem to be flying pass fast. *he puts his hand on his ‘chin’ and ponders for a bit*

Bill: What do you guys think the kind of goddess Y/N would be? *he looks at the two who ponders as well*

Flower: A Eros? *god of love and attraction/ succubus* 

Monokuma: A demonic angel maybe?

Bill: Well, whatever she is. We’ll find out soon enough.

[END OF PROLOGUE] 

Author’s Note: So, this is a new thing I wanted to try out. Since Flowey, Monokuma, and Bill Cipher have the exact same personality *sadisticism* I thought it would be best to put them all together with eachother in this story. Anyway, cast your votes and also if you want a different story for a BillXReader and a FloweyXReader branched off just like ol’Monokuma’s one. Just let me know down in the comments. Hope you all like this one! Bill/Flowey: JUST MAKE US OUR OWN STORY!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Our Story of Y/N Act 1: Flowey’s Story

Monokuma Theater 

*curtains open while the crowd cheers and later dies down*

*Upon stage there stands Monokuma, Bill, and Flowey bickering*

Bill: Alright, Alright. Since the votes aren’t in yet and we need to keep this thing rolling. I’ve decided Flowey should go first. *he says tilting on his cane while pointing at Flowey*

Monokuma: Wha-? And why aren’t you going first Cipher? *Monokuma tilts his head*

Bill: Ever heard of the saying “first is the worst and second is the best?” *he then gives a cocky smile at Monokuma*

“And third is the one with a hairy hairy chest.” *Monokuma grabs his ‘chest fur’ and looks at it* 

Monokuma: Hmm… makes sense I guess.

Flowey: You’re lucky I cant feel “feelings” or else id feel offended by your offer of me going first. *Flowey scoffs at Bill*

Bill: Hey kid, you should be happy being called the worst. You *are* a sadist aren’t you? *Flowey looked at Bill amused*

Flowey: Of course I am!

Bill: Well then, take the stage. *curtains dropped as Flowey was alone upon the stage*

Flowey: Alright you idiots! Listen up good because I am *not* repeating myself. It all started a few months after all the monsters were free from the underground to explore that hell hole beyond the barrier.

The outside world…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V

They say if you climb ontop of the mountain of Mt.Ebott in old Ireland lands then you’ll find something magical in there.

It is where the monsters live.

I decided to visit Mt.Ebott to see if this rumor was true.

I entered the entrance of the cave. It was all dim and wet. I turned on my flashlight and looked around the cave. There was nothing here besides leaves and rocks. I decided that maybe I should go deeper in the cave in order to find the “magic” everyone kept on rumoring about.

As I kept walking through the cold dark damped cave I stumbled on a twig and fell down a really long hole.

This hole went on for 30 minutes. At how fast and how long this hole was I knew I would surely die.

I prayed to the gods that this wouldn’t be the end of my life.

I looked back.

I was really close to the ground.

I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the impact. I hit the floor with a small thud.

I didn’t expect it, but my landing was rather “soft” than what I was expecting. I looked up to see a small child gently placing me down.

“Consider this a favor, you owe me one later.”

And with that the mysterious child wearing a green striped shirt vanished in thin air.

I looked at my surrounding.

I was onto a bed of dead flowers.

They were...

“Buttercups.” I said under my breath.

There was one up on the distance. It seemed like it was better intact than the ones I was on.

I shifted myself and slowly made my way to the flower.

My body was still hurting from the fall.

I heard small mumbled coming from the flowers direction

“Stay away. You’re not wanted here. Don’t come near me. You don’t know what you’re getting into. You idiot…”

All those sentences grew louder upon me getting closer to the single flower that stayed intact than the other buttercups.

I took one more step near it.

I was about a good feet away from it. Suddenly it turned around and lashed out at me.

“I SAID GO AWAY!!! WHAT PART OF ‘GO AWAY’ DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, YOU IDIOT!!!???” The small flower did his best to attack, but to no avail it didn’t leave a single bruise nor mark upon my body.

I knelt down at the flower that was now looking away at me.

I poked at it a little as it growled at me.

“He is no use to us. Leave him be and continue on through the Underground.” It was that kid again.

I looked to my right and they were looking at me with their blood red eyes. I just nodded and did as I told by the kid.

If anyone knew more about this place, it should be this kid.

Before I went off through the next section the flower tugged at my pants. I turned and looked down at the flower in surprised.

After he was sputtering out at me about hatred and all he wanted to stop and talk to me still???

“You’re new to the underground arentcha? Howdy, my names Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” His face turned from depression into a cheerful, happy go lucky one. It scared me a bit.

I looked towards the kid who leaned against the wall by the next section amused.

“Here in the underground its all about love! Everyone just loves love, am I right?” He continued and I just nod at his statement.

I’m even more terrified that this flower wants to give me ‘Love’ but he looks adorable without him being a depressed little shriveled flower.

“You want some love don’t you?” He asks as little pellets popped out around him.

“Uhh…” I looked towards the kid’s direction to see them nod.

“Sure, I guess…” Flowey then smirked.

“Alright! Now, catch the friendliness pellets!” The pellets were coming close to me.

“Dodge them.” The kid simply stated. I did as I was instructed and moved away from the pellets.

Flowey looked at me like I knew something was up.

“Uh… hey kid, you didn’t grab any of them…” He gives me a ‘tight smile’

“Ok! Lets try this again, shall we?” He then tries to hit me with them and they came by me a bit faster.

The kid instructs me to dodge them again. I did as told.

“H-Hey kid what are you brain dead or something!? RUN INTO THE BULLETS!” He almost screams at me.

Wait bullets? I thought those were ‘friendliness pellets’. I looked over at the child who just snickered at Flowey’s reaction.

They were REALLY enjoying them self…

“You know what’s going on here don’t you?” Flowey gives me a sneer.

“You know they’d hurt you and would end your life just like that huh? You knew! You just wanted to see me suffer don’t you!?” Floweys face looks like it was melting. It then turned into a menacing one.

“Let’s see how you’d like it being in MY position!!!”

Suddenly, the pellets encircled around me.

There was no escape, I couldn’t jump, duck, or dodge them in any way.

I looked at the child terrified.

“Hold out your hands.” They instructed. I did and as I did a light green fire came from them. It shot at all the pellets that encircled around me.

Flowey looked at me astonished.

“So, Chara. This is your new form? Haha… I’m so glad you’re back.” Flowey looked down at the floor smiling demonically.

I was trying to say I was not Chara. I couldn’t speak I looked at the child who I assumed was Chara. They just looked at me and smiled.

“Consider this as payback for me ‘saving’ your life.”

I just pursed my lips and cocked my hip to the rights and glared at Chara for a bit.

“C’mon, you can trust me. Let’s go!” Chara states while moving forwards.

I followed along with Flower trailing behind.

We’ve entered a long hall way that was empty.

I guess all the monsters left the Underground to the ‘surface’.

But, why did Flowey stay back?

“All of the monsters believed that they needed a human soul to exit the barrier. Flowey believed since he had no soul then he was not able to leave. He was wrong. I would tell him if I could but, I guess it cant be helped. If he asks of you to give him your soul. Then please do as instructed.” Chara says as proceeding through the doors.

Wait, take my soul!? So much for people saying this is magical… Yeah, magical for people in the occult.

Chara just laughed at my thought.

I looked around all the doors and couldn’t help but notice all of these switches around. I wonder what and where all of these came from.

“Ah, yes. These… All the monsters in the underground were kind of big on puzzles and junk. The human before you did all of these puzzles and since all the monsters in the underground left to the surface. They didn’t have time to ‘reset’ them.”

Chara trailed off as we reached a small house.

There was a big beautiful tree outside of it.

“Do you remember this place Chara? Our ‘home’. We had some good times here haven’t we?” Flowey was so energetic and somewhat disturbing when he said ‘good times here’.

Chara just nodded at Floweys statement.

I guess since Flowey couldn’t see Chara. I should act as a ‘medium’? Or communicator if that makes more sense.

I nodded and Flowey smiled.

“Lets go on in!”

We then entered the small house. It was really nice in here but, a bit dusty.

Chara just pranced around the place and went over to the left. I followed as so did Flowey.

I entered the next room to see a big chair and a bunch of books.

I then noticed this house has some buttercups in them like the ones outside.

“Wow, buttercups must be REALLY popular in the underground.”

Chara just glared at me a bit.

“Yeah, it is…”

Then they headed over to another section just up above the in the upper left corner of this room.

Once I entered that section of the house. Chara was leaning against the counter while looking at the knife.

“Just look at this beauty. Isn’t it great?” I just stared at Chara and frowned a bit.

I didn’t know what to ‘exactly’ say to this…

“Ah, nice choice Chara. But… I don’t think we’ll be needing *that* this time…” Flowey looks at me kind of skeptically.

I look over to Chara and looked at them with a ‘what’s the deal with him look on my face’. They just shrugged acting all innocent.

“Beats me.”

Chara then leaps out of the room and down the stairs.

I remember there being another section of this house.

“Eh, no need going back to old memories. They’re just worthless information to you anyway…”

It kind of made me think.

Is that the ONLY reason Chara has?

Because it was pointless...?

We stood in front of a large door. I slowly opened it to be embraced by the cool weather of snow. I hugged my body tightly, trying to keep myself warm. Flowey wondered what the heck I was doing. Chara looked over to me.

“Oh, sorry.”

Chara then swiftly moves their hand across towards me and my hands were engulfed by flames.

Flowey then grew ‘less suspicious’ of me.

We just walked pass all the areas and head straight to a town called ‘Snowdin’

It was a small town full of houses and stores.

I went around and found no one to be here.

It was true, every monster *did* leave the Underground.

Chara began bothering me to proceed on forward.

We then came to a place of glowing blue flowers.

“Waterfall.”

Chara chuckled.

I then examined the glowing blue flower.

I wondered just what kind of flower is it. Chara just chuckled at me lightly.

“Go ahead, touch it.”

I did and in a whisper it said

“Were finally free. I’m just so happy.”

The voice cried of joy and Flowey sneered.

“I get to leave the underground. I get to leave the underground! I’m so happy! I’m so happy! Pleh, they disgust me with their stupid putrid happiness.” Flowey mocked as Chara lauhed.

“You have to excuse him. He just doesn’t know how to ‘feel’ anymore, though he does know how to imitate it well.” I just pondered at the thought of what Chara meant through out waterfall.

Suddenly, we’ve entered an area that if you looked off into the distance you can see a castle. I stopped and stared at it in awe.

Flowey glances back at me and looks at the direction I turned my attention to.

“Ah- looks like were almost at the end of our journey.” Flowey says cheerfully.

Then he mutters something.

“Again.”

Chara then frowns a bit and heads off towards Flowey and whispers something to him. I couldn’t hear what they whispered to Flowey.

I decided to leave it off at that and press on forward.

We reached a place that was probably just as hot as hell. I was sweating like crazy! I tried to scurry out of this place ASAP.

I found several puzzles along the way that I HAD to do. Chara just told me where to go and what to do and in no time we reached a door.

It was already open.

I entered it to see a screen with me on it.

I then looked around to see that this place was a lab.

“That stupid women always surveillanced my every move…” Flowey mutters as Chara nods.

“She was quite bothersome.” Chara states.

I was about to enter a room before Chara stopped me.

“It’s probably best if you DON’T go in there.” I sighed and began looking else where.

There was a bunch of sheets and anime posters of a cat girl everywhere.

Like Chara stated earlier. I didn’t find anything useful in here.

I headed on out and not long from now.

We finally arrived at the castle.

I opened the door only to be greeted by a lot of buttercups and two thrones in the corner.

Chara looked down and away.

“Come on let’s get going.”

I was starting to get even more curious about this place as Chara kept on pacing with great speed on forward.

Before we knew it we finally reached the exit. It was covered with several bolder.

Chara then muttered something then my hand began to glow green and the boulders smashed into little pieces.

Chara sighs and tries to pull off a smile which they did pretty well into trying to convince me that they were happy, but I can tell inside their filled with sorrow and despair...

“I’ve been saving this for a special occasion but, I guess now is a good time than any.”

Chara pulls out a black heart which represents a human soul. They then fuse it with Flowey.

I looked at Chara

“But Chara.”

Chara begins to laugh.

“I couldn’t use it even if I wanted to and being a spirit that means I cant leave the place where I decayed. I have to watch over this place. Now go, his body wont be stable for long.” I nod and run out of there with Flowey. 

And finally we were back on the surface.

Chara’s P.O.V

They disperse into the lighting at the end of the cave.

Now, don’t get me wrong I AM NOT being a nice person. I just thought… well, maybe Flowey deserved a little better than being here all alone in the Underground and seeing that the girl who fell on down under here, Y/N. I realized she wasn’t that different from me. So, I thought maybe this is just what Asriel needed… I’ll probably check in on them now and every so often, but I’ll only appear as an illusion to them.

That’s all I’ll ever be out there, above the underground.

An illusion…

“Hehe… guess I wont ever be seeing them anytime soon…”

*curtains closes then open as Monokuma, Flowey, and Bill are upon stage once again *

Monokuma: What a boring story. That didn’t even EXPLAIN how you two fell in love. Not to mention there was LITTLE despair involved in it. *Monokuma crosses his arms and complains at Flowey*

Flowey: I didn’t fall in love with her until later!!! It’s not like I’m going to fall in love with her right away like you two idiots did! *Flowey scolds at Monokuma*

Bill: I’m guessing everyone is dying to know how you reacted when you left the Underground. *Bill says while leaning on his cane while gesturing at the audience*

Flowey: Ah- yes… well. Once we left the Underground Y/N was able to speak without Chara making her lips be sealed tight so she is not able to speak.

Bill: So you could say, Chara used Y/N as a vessel.

Flowey: Yes. Now, continuing on. She spoke to me about what happened in the underground with Chara and all those things. I couldn’t really believe what she was saying. I thought it was all nonsense, but I realized since I *was* able to leave the Underground then it just HAD to be true. I even had an image burned into my mind that Chara spoken to me about “Being happier with her.” I thought of all of that as being a hallucination and it was all in my head. It wasn’t. So, Y/N and took me home and took care of me for the time being. I realized she wasn’t far off from Chara and so, I started falling head over heels for her. I finally had someone other than Chara as a friend. So, of course I was happy!

Bill: Well, there you have it folks! The story of how Flowey met Y/N, straight from the source itself! Next one will be you’re favorite supernatural being, ME! See you all in the next one!

Monokuma/Flowey/Bill: Bye!

*Crowd applauds as the curtains drop*

[End of Act One of Story of How The Three Sadistic’s Met Y/N]

BACKSTAGE

*Bill fixes himself up for the next act*

Flowey: Uh, guys… We have a little problem. *Bill and Monokuma turns towards Flowey*

Bill: Just before I do my story!? Oh, come on! *Bill curses*

Monokuma: What is it now, Flowey? *Monokuma rolls his eyes while crossing his arms*

Flowey: Chara came back… *Flowey says while looking down and twiddling his petals* *Bill sighs in frustration*

Bill: Here. Use this. It’ll trap that little demon in there for the time being. We’ll deal with that little demon later. *He hands Flowey a small triangular spiritual trapper* *Flowey nods and was gone*

Bill: I swear, that Flower just gets on my nerves everytime. *He mumbles while fixing his tie while Monokuma nods in agreement*

Bill: You’re not in any higher position than he is ya freakin furry. *Bill glares at Monokuma as Monokuma begins to cuss at him*

Bill: Yeah Yeah. Now let’s rap this little shenanigan up. It’s my time to shine~ *Bill tilts his hat and heads towards the stage*

[End of Flowey’s Story]

Author’s Note: Alright I worked on this story a day after the first one was released. And Bill was the one who was supposed to shine before Flowey. BUT, I think it fits in well with the story that Flowey being the one to go first. Don’t you think? But anyway. I will start making Bill’s side of the story and it will be immediately posted after I post this one out. Sorry for the inconvenience T.T Hope you enjoy this one! See ya in the next one X3


	3. Chapter 2: Our Story of Y/N Act 2: Bill Cipher’s Story

Bill Cipher Theater

*Curtains open as Bill is shown playing the piano*

*Bill hits the keys hard and then looks over towards the audience*

Bill: Oh, hey there! I didn’t see ya… HA just kidding! I see everything. Now then, Monokuma and Flowey had to go run some ‘errands’ so it’s just me this time. Isn’t that just great!? *He floats around the stage*

Bill: Alright, now with the story. It took place during the Weirdpocolypse. I already captured Mabel due to my partner as to whom I made a deal with 'Gideon'. Wanting to keep her safe and little did I know SHE and Ford made this unicorn/pony magic barrier that weird things like me for example are not able to break. So lucky for me I already captured them both! But later did my plan fail as that stupid kid, Dipper. Went ahead and save his good for nothing sister. *He then rubs his ‘forhead’ with his thumb and index finger and sighs heavily* It was really a pain…

Bill: Anyway, a little after that. My lover girl, Y/N showed up with her family for a good ol’ outdoorsy ‘family vacation. Little did they know it was the Weirdpocolypse. You should’ve seen their faces once they arrived to Gravity Falls during this little “event” it was totally priceless. *He starts to laugh uncontrollable and then catches his breath* Ah, man. Anyway onto the story-

YOUR P.O.V 

I was in the car with my ear buds on listening to *insert favorite music here* I looked out the windows seeing trees pass by in a blur. Then, ever so suddenly, the scenery changed into an apocalyptic one. 

My father stopped the car and got out as well as my mother did.

“This cant be right… I’m sure it stated in the paper that this was a beautiful place of nature and wonder.”

Suddenly my father and my mother both turned into statue like substances. 

An eyeball was above the car and I screamed out as it took them away. 

Then suddenly a figured appeared by the eye...

Bill Cipher’s P.O.V

I was up in my ‘castle’ and sat on my throne admiring my work of my rain of weird terror upon Gravity Falls.

Ah, Gravity Falls… IT’S GOOD TO BE BACK! 

I watched as everyone partied their butts off.

Finally, we won and we ruled over the place that was originally claimed as ‘our domain’ Yup, good ol’ Gravity Falls. 

One of my minions came to me and told me about an arrival of a family.

“Well, we should give them a warm welcome to Gravity Falls personally. It would be rude if we didn’t.”

I hovered out of my castle and went over to my eyeball friend who took two people and turned them into statues for my collection. I just smiled at him and told him

“Great job, buddy!”

I then look into the car to see a girl looking at me in shock. 

Dang.

This girl was a total babe!

Now, it isn’t right or like me to fall in love with a mere mortal. But, if you seen her... You’d think she was some sort of goddess or something along that line. 

I headed towards her window. I knocked on it. 

I've come to the conclusion to make her my slave. 

I DID need a new slave, of course. Watching Gideon dance for all eternity *would* get boring at some point. 

But, it IS fun seeing him dance like some pansy.

She hesitantly rolled down the window just a crack.

“What do you want?” Fear came from her voice. Besides the fear, she sounded quite beautiful.

I leaned a bit on the car.

“Hey kid, why don’t you come out of the car so we could make a deal. You *do* want your parents safe, right?”

She then looked at me in shock and then lowered her guard and sighed.

Haha! I cracked her, just like cracking open a bunch of eggs. That was easy!

“Deal?” She asks as she stepped out of the car. 

She was about *insert height here* tall and she was wearing a *favorite color* hoodie, some shorts, stockings, along with *favorite brand* shoes. Nice set of decor. For a human that is…

“Yeah kid. You’re parents can go free IF you agree to be my slave for all eternity.” I chuckled lightly as she tensed up a bit.

“S-slave..?” She stuttered out a bit.

“Yeah, so what do you say?” I hurried her so she would agree.

She thought for a moment and then put her hand out towards me.

“Deal.” My hands began flaming a blue color. 

“Haha, it’s a deal then kid.” I shook her hand, we were then teleported to the castle and there was now a chain around her neck and the leash was now in my hands. I hope nobody gets the wrong idea about making a ‘girl’ my slave back at the castle.

Your P.O.V 

I was frightened as his flaming blue hands shook mine. I thought I’d get burnt but I didn’t. 

We were then transported to a castle looking place with a bunch of strange looking monsters. 

I felt something cold and heavy around my neck. I looked down and it was a metal collar for an animal. It was attached to a metal leash that the triangle was holding. 

A bunch of the monsters looked at me and then at Bill...

There was now an uproar with whistles and hollers.

“Where’d ya find this one Bill?” One of the monsters which I assumed was a male yelled out towards the triangle.

Huh, so his name is Bill…

“Now, now, calm down everyone. This girl is now my new slave. She's an add-on to Gideon over there.”

I looked towards where Bill was pointing to see a small kid with white hair that looks like Elvis Presely’s. He was dancing around all cutesy like in a cage that he was being held ‘captive’ in.

“Please help me, I’m so tired of being cute!” He cries out towards me.

“Ah, shut up you little ventriloquist dummy.” Bill shouts out at the child named Gideon.

“Hehe, pay no attention to him.” Bill then pulls my chain.

“Come on, let’s go party.” I then grabbed my chain and pulled him towards me.

“The Deal?” I urged at him.

“Ah, yeah yeah kid. Whatever.” He then gestures at the eye that captured my parents.

“Hey buddy. Set them free and DON’T let them do anything that they’d regret.” The eye just nods and left with my parents trailing along after.

“Now, let’s go dance, Slave.” Bill chuckled while pulling my chain, leading me towards where all the other monsters were dancing.

Bill started to dance while I just stood there. 

All the monsters danced but they left a big circle around us and them. They all had their eyes on us while dancing. Bill then looked over at me while dancing a small bit.

“Come on sweetheart, dance! You’re finally free from your parents and you’re free to do whatever you want to your hearts content!” He yelled over the music.

I didn’t really feel free due to this freakin triangle holding me captive and declaring me to be his slave. But I *am* free of my parents and they’re probably safe off somewhere. I guess it *is* something to celebrate about. And if he wanted me to dance I’ll SHOW him how to dance. 

I started swaying my hips and moving the beat. 

Bill looked at me bemused. 

He then snapped his fingers as my favorite song came on. 

I danced along like I normally do whenever I hear it.

Bill Cipher’s P.O.V 

I know those kids are near here...

I know their coming...

But, I might as well party with this girl the time being. 

She was pretty good at being a ‘party animal’ he dance moves are off the charts!!!

We decided to dance the night away. 

12:00 A.M 

The clock struck 12. Midnight… Y/N was getting pretty tired from partying hard. 

I decided she should rest.

I tugged at her chains and pulled her close to me.

“ You tired?” I shouted loud enough for only her to hear. She just nodded and I dragged her off behind the throne. 

I pressed a small button hidden on the side of my throne and a large triangular door way appeared. Good thing everyone was partying too hard to notice. 

We entered as the door quickly shut behind us. Leaving no trail of where we entered. 

I dragged her down the long hall way and opened the door leading to my room.

Your P.O.V 

Bill lead me to a room that was filled with triangular shapes. He then went into a closet and there was a human in there. I gasped a bit.

“Relax kid, this is a vessel. It’s not like it’s an actual human being. I haven’t been in a body for *this* long…” He then fused himself into the body.

The man stepped out of the closet and moved his body around a bit.

“Ah~ So, shall we?” He said as he gestured at the bed. My face turned red as a lobster. 

Was he-

I just shook my head vigorously. He laughed and pushed me onto the bed. I thrashed around and kicked him in the stomach as he feel to the ground hard. 

I was worried.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ He then started laughing softly, soon later to be maniacal.

“Ah man! S-sorry. I just love pain! It’s hilarious!” His laughed died down.

“I’m not going to do anything to you kid. All I’m saying is that we should sleep. There *is* only one bed.” I took a sigh of relief. 

I then laid my head on the extremely soft pillow. I was knocked out in a matter of seconds. 

Bill Cipher’s P.O.V 

It didn’t take her long to fall asleep. 

I cant believe this human girl intrigues me enough to make me drop everything I’m doing and set some one free.

I hope I’m not going soft… 

As I ponder on she began to stir in her sleep, causing her to hit several parts of my human vessel. I felt the aching pain of the body I now possess. I couldn’t help but smile. It felt great! But, it caused me to wonder just what was she thrashing on about. 

Since she was now my ‘slave’, that meant I was now able to do whatever I want to her. 

So, I entered her mind. 

I looked around the white empty space looking though all the doors.

“Thoughts, Desires, Memories…. No. No. No… Aha! Nightmares.”

I opened the door and was then transported into her Nightmare. It was of the monsters in my castle chasing after her.

“Huh, not really ‘creative’ is she?” I muttered to myself. 

Then I decided maybe I should play along. 

Be the ‘Hero’ to this nightmare. 

Her fuel in trusting me will grow. 

So, I floated in front of her non-conscious self.

“Follow me, kid.” She followed me as I changed the scenario to a more ‘happy’ dream for her and left her be. 

I looked around to all the other doors gathering more information upon the things that her mind ‘gave’ me.

It didn’t take me long to finish with all the new profound information.

I then got out of her mind and decided that I had enough fun with her for now... I knew it wasn’t going to take her long from now to awaken. 

I decided to go out and check on everyone. 

Guess what! 

They were all at war…

Finally those stupid kids called me out. I sighed out in frustration and ‘Dealt with them.’

Your P.O.V 

I awoken to someone singing beautifully.

I looked at the triangular Bill who was laying against the piano singing, while another one of him was playing it. 

Geez, I heard of a sexy rectangle but, not a sexy triangle... 

Suddenly I heard a crash.

Bill growled in frustration and the two Bill’s formed into one. He hurriedly left the room and went off somewhere. I looked around the rooms he had. 

There were rooms filled with weapons, self portraits, musical instruments, you name it! I finally decided to go on out and find out where Bill went. 

I looked out as Bill took on a menacing form and chased after two kids. There were two grown men in a cage in the shape of a triangle. I listened to them as they speak. 

“Ford you cant give up your mind to Bill.” He shakes the man next to him.

“Stanley, if it means saving the kids then I have to let Cipher take over my mind.” He says looking down and away. 

I left my hiding spot. I remember stumbling upon a memory eraser ray.

“Hello… I found this and I think I might have a plan so Bill wont hurt you guys. How about we use my mind with the memory eraser gun. I don’t have much anymore and I’m not really good for anything.” I said as I pulled out the gun.

“I’m great at cross dressing. And I know how to make illusions of me to make a lot of things seem realistic.” I said as fixing myself to look like a boy while zapping an illusion gun I found also, in the weapons room then presented myself to them.

“Yes, that just might work!” Ford says.

Bill finally came back and he was excited to be in ‘my’ mind. 

Just then Ford erased my mind as Bill entered fire began to engulf us.

“Y/N, why!? We were going to be happy together!!! We could’ve taken over the world and even the galaxy!” He yells at me as he kept changing forms.

“I found people in trouble and I decided to help them. I have nothing left Cipher.” I growled at him.

“You had me…” Bill then disappeared. 

My memories were now engulfed in flames and just like that. I had amnesia.

“My god Stanley… She saved us.” He pats my head. 

I just stared at him blankly as two kids came up to me.

“Hey are you alright?” A boy said to me while a girl hugged me and yelled at me that I was awesome.

I didn’t know anyone.

I just smiled a little creeped out.

"Uh, thanks kid."

Suddenly a kid with white hair came to me.

“Hey, I know you! You’re that girl that Bill made his slave right?”

“Wha-?” I didn’t know who this kid or even Bill was. 

A man grabbed this white hair kids shoulder.

“She doesn’t remember anything… hopefully we can try and contact her parents and they’ll know how to deal with her…” He went off as everyone stand around feeling awkward.

“For now she can stay with us!” A girl with brown hair yelled out as she grabbed my hand and smiled.

I smiled back and off we went to their home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was preparing everything for Dipper and Mable’s birthday. I’ve gained some memories back but, not much...

I remembered my name and some other little information about myself.

I was cleaning the back of the Mystery Shack and then in a whisper I heard a familiar voice.

“Meet in the forest near the mystery shack.”

I knew exactly where that was. I’ve stumbled upon it before while running around with Dipper and Mabel. 

I ran to a small opening where the trees formed a triangle, then there it was. 

A familiar triangle statue.

“Dig.” The voice said.

I dug near the statue and found a small box. It had my name carved in it...

I opened it to see a small triangular pendant and a note inside of it.

“I don’t blame you for what you did. I know exactly WHO and WHAT you are. This pendant allows you to see me once again, but it only preforms an illusion that will put you both in the third AND fourth dimension where I am assigned to. If you *do* want me back then go to the Artic Ocean. Summon me there.” 

~Bill Cipher

It struck me like a train... 

All my memories were now flooding back.

I was pondering a bit about deciding if I should let Bill be free again or to let him stay in this pendant. 

I've come to the conclusion that as long as Bill agrees to *not* cause despair in others then he can be free once again.

I wouldn’t want him to have NO freedom. 

And, he never really did hurt me in any way and he wasn’t all that menacing.

I tapped the pendant and the scenery changed into a colorful aurora atmosphere. 

Bill stood there like he was pleased with my arrival.

“Hey sweetheart, finally decided to let me free?” He smirked at me while leaning on his cane.

“I’ve come to the conclusion that if you agree to not cause harm to anyone and also that NOTHING like the things that happened before are to appear again, then ill grant you your freedom.”

He then pondered a bit.

“That’s A LOT of things to subside for my freedom… But if it’s to feel you next to me again... Then, I’ll happily agree.” He says as he shakes my hand. 

I laugh a bit remembering the day we’ve done our first deal.

“Deal.”

3rd Person P.O.V 

Everyone was enjoying Mabel and Dipper’s 13th birthday.

“Hey where did Y/N go?” Mabel asked her brother.

“Maybe she regained her memories and left to go home.”

Mabel frowned.

“Aww, but we were just getting close… We could’ve all gone home together…” Mabel complains.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Dipper states as he pats his sister on the back trying to cheer her up a bit.

“Hey Stanley, can I talk to you for a moment?” Ford pulls his brother off to the side.

“There were some weird sighting in the Artic Ocean and…. I might need a little help with investigations…” he smiles at his brother who smiled back.

“Of course buddy.”

*Curtains drop then opens as Bill is laying on the piano*

Bill: Quite the cliff hanger aint it? I decided to let your minds solve the mystery of what happens next. *Bill looks at his nails*

*Monokuma appears out of nowhere*

Monokuma: I don’t believe that story was very accurate than the one you told me and Flowey… *Monokuma looks at Bill sassily*

Bill: Yeah, well. My story wasn’t written yet. *Bill glares a bit at the Author who is seen ontop of a tablet at a desk with hipster glasses on*

Jen: Yeah yeah, I’m working on it Cipher. Don’t you worry your pretty little pointy head. *begins typing away on the tablet*

*Bill sighs*

Bill: And this IS another dimension than the ones we are portrayed in the other stories. So it’s only natural for me to make up my own story for the time being since I have no story yet…

Bill: Anyway, that’s it for now! See you all in the next one! *curtains close*

[END OF ACT 2 OF THE THREE SADISTIC’S MEETING Y/N] 

BACKSTAGE 

*Bill sighs as he walks backstage to meet up with Monokuma and Flowey*

Bill: So, is that little spawn of satin contained? *Bill starts to fix himself up*

Flowey: For the time being, yes. But, I don’t know how long it’ll take before Chara escapes again… *Flowey begins to grow even more frightened than he already was*

Bill: Monokuma, go ahead and use the weapon we used to demolish the demon last time. *Bill shoos Monokuma away*

Flowey: But, we didn’t do anything with the weapon, it was all Y/N and she’s away in a different dimension right now…

Bill: I’ll go get her. I’ll be back. *he disappears into a vortex*

Flowey: A-Alright.

[End of Bill Cipher’s Story] 

Author’s note: Bill’s story doesn’t really make sense does it? I was going to put the ending about the main character being alone after Stanley getting his memory erased and as Stanley regained his consciousness Bill came back from Stan regaining memories, making Bill becoming an entity again. But, I guess this works too :/ and the dimension Bill will become apart of is my other fanfiction Dark Sides involving Darkiplier, Antisepticeye, etc. But he only plays a small part then he’s gone forever.:/ so yeah…. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 2: Our Story of Y/N Act Three: Monokuma's Story

Monokuma Theater  
*curtains open while the crowd cheers and later dies down*  
*Upon stage there stands Monokuma, he does some things that makes the crowd of Monokuma's rile up*  
Monokuma: Hey, Hey, Hey!!! Sorry for the long wait, you beautiful bastards!!! We had a bit of a problem backstage... * he cocks his hip to the side while placing on hand on his hip and the other pointing towards the right*  
Monokuma: Anyway, Bill and Flowey are taking care of our 'little' problem. *he sighs out while face palming in stress*  
Monokuma: It's time for the 'special' read you've all been waiting for!!! *the crowd up roared in glee*  
Monokuma: It's time... FOR MY TURN IN TELLING THE TALE OF HOW I... Or 'WE' MET Y/N!!! *He chimed out while prancing upon stage* *the crowds uproar grew louder*  
Monokuma: Alright, alright! Settle down you cute sons of bitches!!! *He commanded at the crowd playfully as the crowd hushes with intent attention towards Monokuma*  
*Monokuma then sits on a throne that arisen from the floorboards, he then sat upon it and leaned towards the crowd*  
Monokuma: Listen closely... This is the tale of how I, the hateful yet adorable Monokuma; had met the one and only, Y/N...  
*curtains dropped as the lights turned dim* *The scene had changed into the entrance of Hope's Peak Academy*  
Monokuma: Alright, here we go!!! IT'S STORY TIIIIIMMMMMEEE~! So, ya see... It all started a few years after 'The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History started...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Oh~! I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop! If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off~" A girl sitting upon a couch was seen, hitting the knife upon the table, in between the spaces of her fingers.  
You see that girl sitting down upon the couch playing the 'Knife Game...?' Yeah, that's me.  
Hello, my name is Y/N L/N. I am currently 17 years of age and this place... I don't know of it... It isn't *my* place  
"And if I hit my fingers the blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game cos' thats what its all about!!!" The girl chimed out while concentrating upon the knife, poking at the table in between the spaces of her fingers at a faster pace.  
You see, I was taken from my home... I don't know why, but it seems as if someone is holding me captive here...  
"Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop~! I'm picking up the speed. And if I hit my finger my hand will start to bleed~!" The girl chanted out with a rather sinister smile upon her face as she went at a lightning face speed. The knife not slipping of her strong grip, cutting in between her fingers at the table. After finishing her chant, she stabbed at the table. "Haha... I'm getting better and better at this everyday!" She chimed out happily, leaning back into the couch, laughing...  
It's currently been about 4 years since I've resigned here. Someone has been feeding me rather well... Although, this place is quite lovely and all and not to mention the spectacular view outside. I didn't like it one bit.  
The girl begins stretching and began pacing around the room.  
You see... being held in here as a 'captive' meant that I had no 'freedom'... That meant, no cellphone, no internet, even no t.v!!! No electronics around, zero, nada, zilch!!! I was furious at this fact. Life is so boring without it. The only thing I COULD do is read, write, and play some sort of game that entertained me. And, as you may have noticed... The 'Knife game' is one of my particular favorites... Why? Well, I don't really care if I died from an infection. I tried so hard to get out of here... To see my parents, family, friends, all my loved ones, once again...  
"Knock Knock" The cheerful voice chimed out. Y/N huffed out and dragged her way over to the small window tray at her door where food was displayed. She grabbed it and set it down by her knife. She began eating it rather slowly, a bore expression being plastered onto her face.  
I just... Didn't care about life anymore... A normal nice girl like myself, didn't belong in a place such as this... I mean... I 'was' nice, until this place turned me into a sadistic psychopath. I didn't believe there was such a thing as 'god' anymore...  
"Why... Why would god do such a thing...? Separating me from my family, friends, and everyone else? Why would I be held in a place of captivity...? I was always a good girl... Even if I did wrong things, I always tried to better myself and try to change myself for the better. So... Why...?" I muttered out to myself.  
'Like I told you before, THERE IS NO GOD!!!'  
There it was... That voice... It has haunted me ever since I first awoken at this place...  
'Or maybe it's the fact your little 'god' wants to help you learn to 'always praise his name' even at a bad situation like this' The voiced mocked out at me and laughed, 'Yeah right.' It then stopped laughing as I felt the atmosphere grow heavy, 'Just you wait, Y/N... 'Good' things come to those who wait~' The voice stated rather playfully. I felt the presence and the sudden heavy feeling of atmosphere vanish, back into the calm state of paranoia and dark demented serenity.  
I just pondered a bit at what the voice had spoken out to me, "Good things come to those who wait, huh...?" I then cleaned up my tray, picking up my knife and headed towards the shower.  
"Ahh..." I turned on the hot water as it burnt my cuts that were displayed rather well upon my body, making my cuts grow more open and letting the dripping hot red liquid pour out and onto the tiles of my tub.  
You see... I didn't do these 'self harming's' to myself. It seemed as if I was possessed to do this sort of thing. Some of the words displayed the texts of, 'Despair' and like things leading to it.  
After a quick rinse in the shower, the girl put on new clothing, picking up her knife; she headed towards a door that lead to a bed room.  
'Tomorrow is yet another day, good night Y/N...'  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I awoken. I felt a hot liquid forming onto the bed. "W-What the..?" I felt an aching pain on my wrist. "Ow... What the hell!?" I seen a new cut forming onto my arm that read out the words, 'He's coming...' I was a bit frightened as there was suddenly a huge crash outside of the room I resigned in. "W-What was that...!?" I stated a bit too frightened as my grip upon my blanket tightened and I pulled it over my head, as if a child would when they 'think' they see a monster. And in my case that would be...  
BANG!!! BANG!!!  
The door was breaking open. I stared over the covers to see some sort of claws lashing out of the door. The thing that broke a piece of my door was now prying himself into the door's fine wooden interior. I hid myself as best as I could.  
I could hear the rather loud footsteps of the monster drawing near. Then, the noises... Stopped...?  
I looked over my cover a bit to see a boy with half white and half black hair staring at me with different shade of eyes; to his right a rather greyish black color and to his right, red.  
He smiled at me with a rather sinister smile. He scratched my cheek with his untrimmed, sharp nails. "Heya, Sweetheart!!! Come with me~" He chimed out. He grabbed ahold of me before I could rebuttal. I swiftly moved my hand away from his strong grip, "And why should I come with you...!?" I questioned at him with rage and hate expressional upon my face. "It says so in the script!" He then tossed me a large bulk of papers stashed together. I took a look at it, 'DanganRonpa: Lover's Despair AU By: Monokuma', I then looked at the boy with a rather staggering expression upon my face. "Let's just say I'm your knight in shinning armor!!!" The boy chuckled out to me in a rather chilled and playful manner.  
"Hey, let go of me!!!" I began thrashing about.  
Before I could ask of him, 'Where are we headed?', something seemed to have made me passed out.  
It was Scopolamines...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Monokuma's P.O.V  
"Ah, this girl sure is a bit heavy." I chuckled out as I carried the girl over my shoulders and out into the world of tragedy.  
C'mon, don't judge me... We're all going to die someday!!! I just took the liberty of making it sooner, rather than later...  
All the Monokuma's looked at me, rather the girl... with such hefty hearts. They all placed their hands over their hearts with a look of sexuality upon their faces. 'Tch... Make way boys! This one's mine!!!', I thought to myself as I triumphantly made my way back to Hope's Peak...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
I awoken in some sort of room. The bed was a Diamond Canopy Queen size bed. The bed itself was white, but the sheets were black.  
Where am I...?  
I looked to see a looming figure tower over my legs. It drew near to my face as I tried to coward away in fear. "Shh... Don't be scared, Y/N..." He told me with such seduction within his voice. Then next he...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Flowey: Were not supposed to depict scenes of 'THAT'!!! *Flowey call out backstage*  
Monokuma: Wha-? Who said so!? *Monokuma up roared with anger*  
Flowey: The Producers. *Flowey called back*  
Monokuma: Wha-? The Producers? Man, fuck the producers!!! We can depict graphic violence and non censored cussing; but no sexual intercourse!!!??? *He thrashes about*  
Flowey: Of course, idiot... *Flowey called back while Monokuma perked up and brainstormed an idea*  
Monokuma: Well, they certainly didn't state that we couldn't talk about the 'visuals' of the cuts, and the details of where the cuts were placed, now did they? *Monokuma asked with a sly and mischievous ton and face*  
Flowey: Hmmm... No, but you better not be thinking of what I think you're thinking. *Flowey scolded before Monokuma hurriedly cut him off*  
Monokuma: Alright!!! Back to the story!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Monokuma P.O.V  
I stared into her frightful e/c eyes. Her soft luscious lips were trembling, her expression, fear and bemusement... I started sliding my hands over her womanly curves. I took off the sweater she wore and I had seen several self harm cuts, displaying messages of AMAZING DESPAIR!!!! Upupu~  
She tried to cover herself up, but I teared her clothes off!!!  
Monokuma: I didn't care if she had cuts on her!!! This is a woman who has the curviest hips in town!!! More curvier than my own!!! She also has a nice rac-  
???: I don't believe that's how the story went, Mono. *A voice sighs out* You and your little 'non-mature' ways... *The voice chuckled lowly*  
Monokuma: Hey, Sweetheart!!! This is MY story and I'll tell it like it is. You see, 'Y/N'... Author's of stories interpret their own lifestyle with 'fantasy', they also put things that aren't very 'true' into it. With all these xreaders the author does a wonderful job of making the reader believe that the writer is speaking of them, rather then themselves; but in reality the write is telling a tale of themselves, making the readers thinking that this tale is their own. And with that wonderful outstanding idea, I, MONOKUMA!!! Will be on the verge of the edge. Waiting for all the fangirls to go falling off into the wonderful pit of despair, cuz in reality!!! I am fictional, and the people who created me would NEVER have the idea of hooking me up with someone, cuz I'm controlled by a 'Teenage Girl', have you ever thought of that...!? That's right, all you sick minded people who ship me with yourselves are actually making love to an animatronic bear, being controlled by a teenage girl, Mrs. Junko Enoshima. And with THAT idea planted into your simplistic minds... You do realize Jen is the true name of 'Y/N' don't you? She's controlling the way I speak, do you really believe I say your hair color instead of h/c? No, no, no!!! You all are OH SO WRONG!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Of course I say h/c when in reality I should be saying brown hair and brown eyes. And you make me call them Y/N instead of Jen, dontcha Jen?*Looks at the author with a smug expression*  
Monokuma: I mean, why would anyone want to hear a tale of someone or their oc when they could just hear about themselves or their oc's. It's just more 'appealing' to the readers, right Jen? *He chuckled out*  
Jen: Damn it Monokuma!!! *Fangirls start lashing out at 'the truth'*  
Monokuma: Ah, that's the harsh cold sound of bone snapping despair!!! Isn't it just lovely!? *then comes to an sudden realization*  
Monokuma: Wait... That voice... It's Y/N!!! *Monokuma then becomes flustered*  
Monokuma: Ah, ah...!!! That's all the time we have for today!!! See ya bastards!!!! *With the rush of the curtains closing, the show ended*  
[End of Act Three of 'Our Story of Y/N']  
BACKSTAGE  
Monokuma: Y/N!!! *Monokuma jumps into the girl, hugging her tightly*  
Flowey: Yes, Y/N's back. No need to rile up over it, you idiot. *Flowey rolls his eyes*  
Y/N: Nice to see you too, Flowey. Now, where's Chara? *She asks the three boys: Bill, Flowey, and Monokuma*  
Chara: Right over here, Y/N. *The rascal voice called out to the girl*  
*Y/N walked over to the triangular cage where Chara resigned in*  
Y/N: Now, Chara. Why did you come back, AGAIN!? * She asked while cocking her hips to the side and crossed her arms with authority like gestures*  
Chara: I'd like to make you a little 'offer'. *Chara suggested with a smugged grin*  
Y/N: Offer...? *She asked bemused*  
Chara: Yes, you leave these three and come with me to the Underground~  
[END OF MONOKUMA'S STORY]  
Author's Note: When you make a story mainly for breaking the fourth wall... T.T Go ahead, yell at me. But its true DX Monokuma speaks of conspiracy of the harsh cold life of 'Reality'... I've also been kinda addicted of watching 'Bipper' play the 'Knife Game' XD Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!!! See you all in the next one, buh-bye!!!  
P.S. I is a Chrisitian... or a Catholic... I don't know the difference, really... But, I believe in God and Jesus! Don't take out your religion on meh, pls DX  
Ah... What the heck... As an apology for Monokuma and such, let's add a deleted scene shall we?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Monokuma: Heck, the only way to GET someone like Bill, Flowey, and my cute adorable self; you'd have to either kidnap or have someone willingly be controlled by yourself into making them: change their hair color, wearing only, black, white, yellow, green, etc. And also having a sadistic and totally different peesonality!!! And stuff such as that, but the only people who WOULD do that is Yandere like people. *Monokuma stated in doubts as if the reader would do that*

 

 

Bill: Hey, Monokuma; don't you know a guy like that? *Bill asks Monokuma as he encircles around him with a bemused expression*  
Monokuma: Now that ya mention it... I do! And his name is-

 

 

Ken: Y/N~ Where are you~!? *Ken crashes in and see's Bill and Monokuma*

 

 

Monokuma: Ken, what are y- *Ken tackles Monokuma into the ground*

 

 

Ken: Where is she!!!??? *Ken holds a knife to Monokuma's throat*

 

 

Bill: Wow, kid... In all my years of knowing this little stuffed animal... I AWAITED FOR A DAY SUCH AS THIS!!! *Bill chimed out happily*

 

 

*Ken gets up and looks at Bill*

 

 

Monokuma: Another 'Bachelor' of your dear, Y/N's *Monokuma chuckled out as Ken tackled Bill*

 

 

Bill: I hate you so much, Monokuma... *Bill stares at Monokuma with a death glare*

 

 

Monokuma: Upupu~ Fine, fine. I'll help ya out... *Monokuma then took a face of seriousness as he pulled out something from behind his back*

 

 

Monokuma: I call upon the demonic triangular dream demon god, who is a rip-off of the illuminati symbol; Bill Cipher!!! To save us from this bastard of a boy!!! *Monokuma chimed out as he threw a Dorito with one eye drawn upon it at Ken*

 

 

Bill: Monokuma... Seriously...? *Bill looks at Monokuma with a 'seriously -.-' face*

 

 

Monokuma: Kidding, kidding!!! Geez Cipher, cant you take a joke? *Monokuma chuckled*

 

 

Bill: I'm not very fond of immaturity like you, ya freakin stuffed animal!!! Now, get this kid off of me!!! *Bill thrashes as Ken laughs like a psychopath while trying to cut Bill open*

 

 

Monokuma: Fine, fine. Yeesh, though crowd. *Monokuma then flails his hands into the air* I call upon the spears of Gungiri!!! Save Bill!!! *Monokuma shouts out as a bunch of spears impales Ken*

 

 

Bill: AHAHAHA, look like that kid wont be coming back anytime soon!!! *Bill stated as he dissembled Ken's molecules, leaving it to tiny particles floating around in thin air*

 

 

Flowey: Looks like he wont have another, 'Reset'...

 

 

THE END!!! XD

 

P.S. I'm still terribly sorry T.T


End file.
